


请问你要来点豹豹吗

by kiiiiiK



Category: l - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiiiiK/pseuds/kiiiiiK
Summary: 我就试试。中单每天清晨醒来会拥有某个英雄的某些特征，今天他变成了一点点的奈德丽





	请问你要来点豹豹吗

【Kiin X Faker】请问你要来点豹豹吗

亮堂堂的阳光。铺垫着扭曲空气里的热力，呻吟呜咽声还有微弱的求饶的声音，在抽插的节奏里，满室天光透亮，腥膻的气味在平静的夏日清晨尤其令人脸红。  
蝉声响起来的一秒。  
李相赫被吻得头皮发麻，快感从软绵绵的双腿间一路透过脊椎直击头顶，脖子弯曲成脆弱的弧度。泪水混着汗水黏着发尾，眼角无力地淌泪，委屈得发红。黑色发丝间若隐若现的兽耳颤巍巍的。小腿肚无意识地抽搐，纤长又瘦削的双腿大张，私密的地方在光天化日里一张一合。腿根半干的精液和润滑剂还有小男友很少留下的吻痕和齿痕，青青白白黏糊糊的一片。  
金基仁沉默地打量着他，目光里有他不懂的暗涌。  
“……哥是知道我喜欢这个的？”

金基仁在更衣室换队服时，孙雨铉问他，哥最近养猫了吗？  
看到他不解的神情，热情洋溢的弟弟指了指他背上的抓痕：还没消下去呢。  
他对着更衣室的柜门，看到自己缠了几圈运动胶带的手腕儿，垂下眼想了会儿，眼里晦涩难懂：没有。  
心里对自己说，不是猫，是豹。

任何奈德丽爱好者醒来看到身旁睡着一只小豹子，都会忍不住，更何况那还是他无比端庄无比正经的小哥哥。李相赫居然还天真地看了看双股间的尾巴，毛茸茸的，从宽大的白色T恤里探出来，好奇地研究了一下：“今天……是奈德丽呢。”  
昨天是最爱的阿狸，太多的尾巴无处搁置，金基仁是在簇拥里热醒的。推开了一堆尾巴，浑身是汗地跳起来冲向了浴室。李相赫傻乎乎地笑了下。洁白的腿间夹着的尾巴，环金豹纹油亮又粗大，伸过来在小男友眼前炫耀地挥挥，问他是不是最喜欢奈德丽。  
他从嗓子里压出了一声轻喘：嗯……  
尾音暗淡不明。李相赫毫无自知，接着说：我也喜欢奈德丽。  
他微微笑着说：那是我第一场比赛的英雄，所以很喜——

不是的。  
金基仁心想。  
是不一样的喜欢。

奈德丽的尾巴痛苦地缠绕在他的手臂上，随着每一次节奏捆紧了又松开，粗粝有力的兽尾勒紧、收缩，磨出红痕。环在他腰上的双腿随着抽插无力地晃荡，脆弱的脚趾绷到无意识地抽搐。  
他知道自己太兴奋了。他知道他做得太过了。  
只是哥——  
他咬着他的耳朵，把长久以来的克制和刻意的温柔都一鼓作气发泄到他的身体里，让他知道并不是所有的喜欢都是一样，并不是他每一次的无意识撩拨，都可以获得一个安全的结局。

李相赫指尖的利爪“刷”地推出，又痛得收回，喉咙里是呜呜呜的恐吓声，脖颈上的兽牙项链被顶得哗哗作响。金基仁想要告诉他，什么是不一样的喜欢。  
他正明明白白地操着一只快要维持不住豹形态的小哥哥。  
李相赫无力地拢着他的肩，痛得狠了，豹子的爪牙浮现出来，抓挠着他的背，痛苦地让他慢些。  
“呜，不、不要了——”  
他不知道这样只会换来更失控的折磨，金基仁靠近他的耳边，操得越发深入，身后的痛感像春药一样让他发狂，他贴着李相赫，喃喃说道：哥、哥你今天好棒——

他缓了下灭顶的快感，这种天光亮色一般的快感狠狠地挤压着他，晃得他眼前一片白。他想要缓一下，暂时拔了出来，把他的小哥哥摆成一个趴服的形态，坚定地压下他蒲柳一般柔韧的细腰，企图抬高他的臀，再一次顶进去。李相赫的腿软绵绵的，在漫长激烈的失控性事里再也凝聚不起一点力气，几番下来都如同软乎乎的云朵一样瘫在他的怀里。  
金基仁只好伸手拽住了他的尾巴，往上一拽。  
小豹子花纹痛到褪去，露出洁白的本来肤色，李相赫痛苦地昂起头，呻吟夹杂呜咽。半干的泪痕还有嘴角的涎液流到脖颈。白花花的臀部顺着他的力道抬高，可怜兮兮的穴口像预知到未来的遭遇，紧张地收缩着。  
他沉默地看着。  
他知道这么捅进去，哥哥可能会生气，觉得他不够乖，也可能会挣扎，或许会哭，还有接下来三五天的冷漠。他太了解李相赫了，像怀揣着一颗珍珠一样，对他的柔软和光泽都有着清晰的、不能与人分享的认知。因此他总在性事上尽可能地放纵他，尽可能地收束在李相赫能够接受的和缓范围。  
谁知道呢——或许他——  
或许他并没有对方和自己认为的那样隐忍和温柔。

他掰开他的臀，性器翘起的头部拨开肠肉里柔软的褶皱，猛地没入。很方便地插了进去，他从来没有这么激烈过，从来都是哄着李相赫慢腾腾地等他适应。李相赫受不了这样的，被他插得只剩一声颤抖的呻吟，纤细的手臂被身后的冲击力还有突然炸开的快感干得支撑不住自己。  
李相赫反手回去够他，期待他回忆起平日里的乖巧和温和。金基仁把他伸过来的、无力挣扎的手反扣在腰窝上，温柔地摩挲着，俯下身去亲他，亲着他发尾，凹陷的腰窝，把他亲得肠肉波动，紧紧绞缠着侵入进来的利刃，金基仁才开始大力干他。每顶进去一次，都死命戳到他的那个点上，李相赫又痛又爽，尾巴蜷起来扑簌簌地抖，兽耳颤巍巍的，细细声叫着，不自觉跪着往前跑，又被拽着尾巴扯回来。  
金基仁只好拥住了他，双手抱紧把他固定在怀里，死死抵住了自下而上狠命地顶他，每次都是慢腾腾地浅浅出去，凶狠地顶进来，顶到头，顶到命运共天光一线，清凌凌的岁月都绞缠着碎到一堆，再也分不出你我，顶到他的灵魂不安地颤动，抵着那个要命的地方狠狠地磨。李相赫被干得只剩下破碎的字句，狂风中的风筝一样在天空中无处停泊，天地人生里只有一个金基仁，他无依无靠地拥住了他，锚定在这场由对方制造的暴风雨里，他好像在恳求他：  
慢、慢一些——  
金基仁要命地抱着他，借由着下体抵死的缠绵，慢慢纾解着内心的激越。他看着被他操到眼神涣散的哥哥，平日里冷锐的眼角只有情欲的红，素白的指节紧紧抓着床单，狠命地咬着下唇不敢发出太浪的呻吟。他轻轻地安慰他，亲吻着他的耳后，并不太诚恳地安慰他：很快的，哥，抱歉——

END


End file.
